Roman Atwood Vlogs
"Smile More" -Roman Atwood Roman Atwood (born May 28, 1983), is well known around the world for his public prank videos and daily vlogs, which he uploads onto his two YouTube accounts. "RomanAtwood" is his prank channel and "RomanAtwoodVlogs" is his vlogging channel. He has two sons; his oldest son being Noah, who he had with his ex-wife, and his second being Kane Atwood, who he had with his girlfriend, Brittney. Brittney does not have a YouTube channel unfortunately. Noah's real mom, Shanna Janette Atwood, cheated on Roman with a guy that pooped in their driveway. Roman immediately divorced her. Noah now lives part time with Roman and Brittney and part time with his mother. Roman was put on a temporary restraining order by Shanna Janette Atwood and the restraining order is expiring. They are due to go to court on October 22, 2015. "AGREED MAGISTRATES ORDER - ON SEPTEMBER 2, 2015 THE PARTIES WERE SCHEDULED TO APPEAR FOR AN ORAL REPORT FROM THE GUARDIAN AD LITEM AND A HEARING ON PETITIONER'S FATHERS MOTION FOR HEARING ON THE TEMPORARY RESTRAINING ORDER. THE PARTIES HAVE COME TO AN AGREEMENT."http://courtview.co.fairfield.oh.us/eservices/?x=a0YE0cxwkO Early life From Millersport, Ohio, Atwood has been filming and producing videos since high school. He produced a series of DVDs called "The Nerd Herd" which he sold at the Warped Tour in 2006. Atwood has also worked on various film projects and commercials in Columbus, Ohio until 2010, when he decided to focus on his passion of comedy and created the YouTube channel "Sketch Empire". Before his career as a YouTube prankster, he was working in his family's rope factory "Atwood Ropes". Videos Pee Prank Atwood's breakthrough video, entitled "Cops Get Owned!!! - Epic Pee Prank", was posted on March 4, 2012 and has over 23 million views as of June 2016. The video features his good friend Dennis Roady pretending to urinate in front of police officers. Since February 11, 2014, he has been making daily vlogs for his second channel, which has since reached 7 million subscribers. Together both of his channels have over 16 million subscribers. Ferrari prank Another one of Roman's most popular videos is entitled "Attacked By Ferrari Owner - Pee Prank". It features a Ferrari parking on a handicapped spot. Atwood had poked a hole in a water bottle's top, so that he could pretend to be urinating on the vehicle. After the owner saw him "urinating" on his car, he ran towards Atwood and started to push and shout at him. This video was posted to YouTube on April 4, 2013 and has over 24 million views as of June 2016. Anniversary prank His most successful video is titled "Anniversary Prank Backfires!!". It features Atwood pranking his girlfriend on their five-year anniversary by confessing that he has cheated on her. The prank backfires when she pranks him back and reveals that she has cheated on him too. The video was posted on November 20, 2013 and has over 80 Million views as of June 2016. Youtube Friends Roman is Friends with Vitallyzdtv , Dennis Roady , PrankvsPrank , steve-o , and more Youtubers , Roman also was a close friend to Chase Gilroy (gilroy vlogs) who is Brittney's sisters' husband . Movie (Natural Born Pranksters) Roman Atwood, Vitaly Zdorovetskiy and Dennis Roady put together a film about their pranks, getting a poor review from movie reviewers. People thought this movie wasn't that good, because it was basically their already made pranks put together and thrown into theaters. Ratings: IMDb - 3.8/10 Rotten Tomatos - 42%/100% Social Websitestos - 52%/100% Trivia: * Twitter- https://twitter.com/romanatwood * Snapchat-RomanAtwood * Instagram-@RomanAtwood * Periscope- RomanAtwood * Smile More Store- www.RomanAtwood.com * Send Mail To - PO BOX 670 Millersport OH 43046 List Of Subscriber Milestones For RomanAtwood RomanAtwood Hit 1 Million Subscribers On April 14, 2013. RomanAtwood Hit 2 Million Subscribers On November 5, 2013. RomanAtwood Hit 3 Million Subscribers On February 2, 2014. RomanAtwood Hit 4 Million Subscribers On August 3, 2014. RomanAtwood Hit 5 Million Subscribers On December 21, 2014. RomanAtwood Hit 6 Million Subscribers On April 23, 2015. RomanAtwood Hit 7 Million Subscribers On August 21, 2015. Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers